bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Espada
Italian, O.o ? I was sure that Noveno/Octava..... were Espagnol numbers, and when I looked on some web-translator, it says the same thing... :Then it's a bad translator. The Spanish numbers are: cero, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez (0-10). I don't take Italian, but Octava, Noveno, etc. sound about right.LapisScarab 23:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab Yes, spanish number, sorry for bad saying, was talking about "1st", "9th"....(note: The translator is Wordreference), and when I try "8", it gives me "Ocho", but 8th give me Octovo/a, same for 9... Mili-Cien :Hmm, that might be right. We haven't learned much on "first", "second", "third", etc. I know that "first" in Spanish is "primero," but I don't really know 6th-9th. LapisScarab 03:38, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Until prove that is wrong, I remove this part from Trivia, just letting the "Dies" Mili-Cien :I checked, you were right. All the titles are Spanish for the ordinals of the Espada's ranks. Primero=1st, Segundo=2nd, Tercero=3rd, Cuarta=4th, Quinto=5th, Sexta=6th, Septima=7th, Octava=8th, Noveno=9th, Décimo=10th. I'll fix it up. LapisScarab 02:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Stark has claimed to be the Primera not Primero. It may just be a translation error, but all translations I've seen have Primera rather than Primero. Just thought to mention that :) Revan46 14:34, 22 January 2009 (UTC) God all you people need to take a spanish class. the whole Primera/primero thing doesnt matter because they are all gramatically correct. the endiong simply tells if the noun is feminine/masculine. the ordianal number sytem works the same. 1-10 is a different word than 1st-10th. Diez= 10 decimo=10th ::Its is just a translation error, And if the translations get mixed up, We could just simply tell what number they are by looking at the great big fecking tattoo and their bodies xD :To the ma that feels superiors than others, I'll just say that he needs to take gender lesson, stark introduced himself as Primera because sword(=espada) is a feminine word, and so, primero is wrong in this case, except if you consider that sword is a masculine word. Also about Yammy, you just said what we found out month ago. ::Just for the record, I was only saying that Mili-Cien was right earlier and that the Espada titles were all Spanish, not Spanish and Italian. I wasn't saying what the titles were. Also, I put that well before Stark revealed his rank; Primer'a' is correct. LapisScarab 05:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, this is absolutely out of the question, but I had to say it. It is so FUNNY to see how English speakers have trouble with the whole Arrancar thing because of the Spanish. I'm a native Spanish speaker, so I find it quite natural to know the meanings of the words and zanpakutohs, and the different endings for masculine and feminine words. But I've seen non-Spanish speakers struggling so badly with this kind of stuff. I'm sorry, it just makes me laugh a lot. But about the italian, I remember that Yylfordte introduced themselves in a more... italian-like way. Or at least that's what I remember... he said "Quindecimo" or something like that? Because the Spanish would be "Decimoquinto". But I don't remember which episode it was Lia Schiffer 02:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :You could help explain it instead of laughing at them.--Licourtrix 05:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, for people who don't understand why it is "Primera" "Segunda" even for the male ones (you'd think it would be primero, segundo"), it's because the adjective is referring to the noun Espada, which is feminine. So..it's gramatically correct. It would be incorrect to call Stark "el primero espada" or barragan "segundo espada". The End 01:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yet, Ulquiorra introduced himself as Cuatro Espada (literally "Four Sword") rather than Cuarta. And I think Nnoitra introduced himself as Quinto instead of Quinta, but I'm not sure about that one. Lia Schiffer 07:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, Nnoitra is the Quinto Espada. Both him and Aaroneiro take the masculine forms - Quinto/Noveno - while the rest take the feminine with suffix "a". - HuecoMuffin 13:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Am I correct in assuming it's that Arrancar's choice in whether to use the masculine or feminine form for their rank? I sort of help introduce people to Bleach locally so it'd help if i can explain this if someone asks. :Resolved Yammy's Number Okay, I've heard a lot of variation on Yammy's title, but has he ever actually said it? If not, we can't say that he is the "Diez Espada" (which is "ten", not "tenth") or anything else. Can anyone confirm his title? LapisScarab 03:38, 4 November 2008 (UTC) In this Dailymotion Vostfr Video, we somehow hear, at ~0:50 : "Taichô of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Tôshiro !" "How Fun ! I'm also a 10...Arrancar Dies(z?), Yammy !"(That we can also translate by "Arrancar number 10, Yammy !", but without this translation change, it doesn't fit with others's presentations) Edit to Under : No problem ^^ Mili-Cien :Cool. I saw that episode before, but I must have missed that line. Thanks! LapisScarab 21:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just re-watched it. I missed the "Dies Espada" part because the subs didn't have it (usually it actually says "Sexta Espada", etc. instead of "10th Espada"). LapisScarab 00:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I now have a sound file to confirm this one(I have a cut from Episode 138), but I can't upload this to the Wiki's data, and I can't make a preview about it. Help me please? --Kroduz 13:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Privaron Espada The chart of "Former Espada" lists the Privaron Espada, who should be in a seperate chart. It should only have Luppi and Neliel, as neither of them became Privaron Espada. Also, the same chart lists Dordonii, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne specifically as the former 3rd, 5th, and 7th Espada. While possible, that has not been even remotely confirmed and should not be there. *I somewhat fixed that, but I will admit it: we should make a table for the Privaron Espada section as well. But I don't know how to do it, so I'll leave it in someone else's hands. However, I ask that whoever does it to make sure you put their 3-digit Privaron Espada number, NOT what number you might think they had. Arrancar109 05:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Image Since the caption of the espada image was changed to 290px, i think we should upload a higher size image coz the quality looks pretty bad Maul day 02:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved espada counterparts why was counterparts removed ? I am not so sure, but my guess is as good as any: this wiki is supposed to supply accurate information derived from the manga/anime/databooks and whatnot. That counterpart section was all based on fan speculation, and had no real relevance to the series because those similarities were never mentioned. Mohrpheus 20:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Aspects of Death I deleted the aspect of death section as it showed exactly the same information shown on the Espada Chart. Just to clear it up so no one thinks I'm vandalizing or anything. Oathkeeper of oblivion 16:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Doubles I've only noticed that all of the espada (the current, nel, luppi and the privaron) have double letters in their names. I think Kubo intentionally did this and I also think that's why he put up Harribel and Starrk's name page. I've already put this in the trivia section. Just change it if you disagree.--Agate genbu 02:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Released State I had recently put the fact in the trivia section that since Starrk's release, all of the espada have released, only for it to be deleted. If this was because it counted as a spoiler, then shouldn't the espada's deceased members be deleted, too, as spoilers?--Black Artist 00:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Why? It has been ages since the last time that an Espada died, spoilers only "spoil" things before they become broadly available. The Seaweed Ambassador 01:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone who could get on this wikia and read english can access the many scan websites and read the manga. It is "broadly available".--Black Artist 22:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think the Seaweed Ambassador just meant that it would be odd if that was the reason for the fact's deletion, for the reasons you stated. Seeing as how it's not speculation and is fact that anyone could look up, I would imagine it'd be fine to add it back into the page. Twocents 22:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia In the trivia section where it mentions who has met the most Espada shouldn't Yasutora Sado be mentioned, because he has encountered Yammy (twice), Ulquiorra, Gantenbainne, Nel, and Nnoitra. King Of The Kill 00:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) While I'm at it, hasn't Orihime encountered 6 Espada already; Yammy, Ulquiorra, Luppi, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Starrk. King Of The Kill 21:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :actual orihime has met all the espada, when she restored grimjaws arm Fawcettp 01:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I believe the only Espada that were in the room were Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy, and Ulquiorra; At least that's how it appears in both the manga and anime. King Of The Kill 01:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hell I think its worth mentioning that, so far, no Espada, Numeros, or Fraccion have gone to hell. Perhaps this could be put in the trivia section? Grimmjow2 19:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Menos class are groups of hollow souls, I don't even know how that'd work. ZeroSD 00:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Can the gates to hell even appear outside the world of the living?--Licourtrix 05:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Trivia - release states "Barragan Luisenbarn, Starrk and Yammy Rialgo are the only Espada that have not taken the form of an animal in their released state." Should Starrk still be included in that list? Since Los Lobos means "The Wolves" or "Wolf Pack" and Starrk has been seen using powers that exemplify that, it seems inaccurate to say he doesn't take the form of an animal. Or, if the trivia means that they don't really look like an animal, then Harribel should be included on that list, since she doesn't look like a shark, and the second half of the trivia should be removed, since it removes Szayel and Zommari on that list not because they look like animals, but because their powers resemble animals' powers. (The second half of the trivia being: "Szayel Aporro Granz and Zommari Leroux seemed as though they had this in common, but upon further inspection it was found their powers resemble that of a helminth or parasitic worm and sea urchin.") Twocents 17:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) As no one said otherwise, and especially based on the just-released chapter where he says, "Those wolves are both Starrk and Lilynette," (Chapter 373, page 16) thus supporting my opinion that he does take the form of an animal, I removed his name from that list of trivia. Twocents 18:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC)